From Twilight to a Full Moon Night
by Sachiiko
Summary: What happens when Bella has a half sister who happens to be Quilette? What happens to her and Bella's relationship when Jacob falls for Bella?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters but I do own my ideas.

"_A caged wolf stands on the grave of dreams,_

_Her shadow shouts on a nightmare scream;_

_Her teeth are torn and her feet are tied,_

_So she opens her throat to sing;_

_The caged wolf sings with a fearful trill,_

_Of things unknown but longed for still,_

_And a tune is heard on the distant hill;_

_For the caged wolf sings of freedom."_

_- Sachiko_

Prologue: A Child's Loss

"_In the beginning…"_ Mom began.

The world was a frightening place. The sun would shine but there were no plants or animals to

_greet him; and when it set…it was dark and lonely. There was no moon to brighten the sky, yet _

_there were stars…but they too quivered in fear when the night came. One day a lone angel was _

_seeking a place to hide from a great evil. She stumbled upon the earth and sensed a great power _

_radiating from it's depths. She quickly realized this would make an amazing garden home where _

_she could dwell in peace. Her feet touched the dirt floor and flowers sprouted and trees grew tall. _

_It was indeed a beautiful garden, but she was so lonely. She cried every day and night for many _

_moons. The Earth soaked up her tears till it could hold no more, soon oceans and rivers formed._

_The plants grew in variety and became more vibrant. As days passed she missed the animals _

_from her homeland. She gathered the earth's clay and molded it into a variety of birds, fish, and _

_land animals…with one big breath she breathed life into every one of her creations. For many _

_moons she was satisfied with her home; but alas…that wouldn't last for long. She again grew _

_lonesome…_

"What happened next?" I shouted excitedly.

"Hush child, patience will bring satisfaction." Mom replied sharply.

I nodded and let her continue…

After meditating for many days she reached enlightenment…she would create a being in her own

_image. They would be intelligent and they would be able to speak in many tongues. She spent _

_three days and three nights creating a being known as man. She called these beings the Quilette._

_She breathed life into these men and infused some of her soul into them enabling them to release _

_their spirits in time of need. They lived for a while in sheer happiness, she even imprinted on one _

_of them. As time passed she realized they needed some sort of companion, so she put them all to _

_a deep slumber. She removed half of each of their human hearts and molded them into these _

_new creatures and took half of the men's souls and infused them into them. She then breathed _

_life into these creatures and called them women. The men woke from their slumber and the _

_instant they laid their eyes on the women they looked at them as if they were their own personal _

_suns. The reason for this was because the women possessed not only their hearts but also their _

_souls. This became known as imprinting. She realized that they would need some sort of natural _

_protection and companionship so she put the men back to sleep. She then took a right rib from all _

_of the men and created a creature which she called a wolf. She again breathed life into these _

_creatures and awoke the men. What made the wolf special was the fact she made it possible to _

_hold two souls. The goddess lived in great happiness. Her lover and herself eventually gave birth _

_to a child, who she gave the name Luna. Her other creations also reproduced and eventually _

_filled the earth with life. But alas, her happiness did not last much longer for her past caught up to _

_her but this time with creations of it's own. It was the great evil…it's creations were frightening._

_They had eyes black as coal, they shone in the light, their skin was ice, and they reeked of sweet _

_chaos and death…_

"Mommy what now?" I said eyes wide and body trembling.

My mother shushed me and continued the story…

These creations she called the cold ones…they reeked havoc on her creations and her home. She took the form of a huge white wolf and took on the great evil. The humans released their

spirits and borrowed the wolves bodies. They fought against the great evil and his creations, but the creations were difficult to kill. There was a great battle, and when the great evil was

destroyed the cold ones disappeared into the earth. The battle was thought to be won but the goddess was dying. As a final farewell she created the moon and dispersed her spirit into

the earth including into the cold ones giving them the choice to be good or bad. Her body changed into a wolf and it kept her lover company…and with that she was gone but her spirit

stayed within the earth and protected her people…

"That is why we respect nature especially wolves." Mom finished the story.

"Again! Again!" I shouted gleefully

"Not tonight, I have a date with your father." She replied, "I'm dropping you of at your uncle

Uley's."

"Aw…why not Jake's?" I whined.

"Because he and Billy are at your dad's house." She said.

My mom took a deep breath and suddenly became rigid.

""Joy, honey…stay here." My mom said as she rushed out the door.

I quickly and silently followed her hoping she wouldn't catch me. I followed her into a clearing in

the forest. I watched in shock as she disappeared and a large creamy colored wolf stood in her

place. The wolf growled at nothingness, then out of no where a human flew at it with almost

demonic speed. I heard crunching and a howl of pain, which turned into screams. I saw my

mom lying there in the clearing misshapen and covered in blood. She looked at me with sad eyes

and mouthed run. I stood frozen anger rushing through my veins. I hated this woman, no, this

cold one. Her hair was red like fire and her eyes were blood red. I turned and ran to my horses

stall and galloped toward my uncle's house. I must have blacked out because when I woke I was

inside my uncle's house.

"Joy, honey, what happened?" my aunt urged, "Where's your mother?"

I just shook my head and muttered, "Forest clearing…"

My uncle and his friend left to get a search group to find mom. Me?…I curled up next to my cousin

Sam and fell into a nightmarish realm my mothers death flashing before my eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but I do own my characters and ideas.

Chapter One:

Joy being one with attention deficit hyper active disorder was bustling around the kitchen preparing the

Japanese cuisine since her mother was both Quilette and Japanese and it was a new habit she had since the

day her mother well…died. It was the only thing she remembered about her mother, the recipes anyway.

She quickly put her hand up to her neck and stroked the abnormally large wolf tooth that hung from a

leather string around her neck. She sighed _focus Joy, focus_ she scolded herself mentally. She was

busy making teriyaki chicken with Japanese style salad and tempura rainbow roll excitedly awaiting her

sisters arrival. She had finished setting the table when the door opened.

"BELLA!" she shrieked as she glomped unsuspecting victim.

"Joy?" Bella questioned, voice muffled by Joy's shoulder.

"Oh! I'm sorry but I missed you so much!" Joy exclaimed as she again hugged her with her usual strangle

hold.

"I missed you to Joy." Bella smiled. "Whats for dinner? It smells great."

"Teriyaki chicken with Japanese style salad and tempura rainbow roll." Joy said proudly, "I made it up

myself!"

"Haha! Good job." Bella said as she patted Joy's head.

"Hey!" Joy whined, "I thought we agreed you wouldn't do that anymore."

Bella chuckled and headed towards her room, _finally…a chance to relax_ she thought as she closed her eyes

allowing a couple tears roll down her cheek. Joy finished up in the kitchen giving Bella some time to think

and wind down. She knew it was hard for Bella to leave Renee, she also new that Bella didn't need a

hoverer. Bored as she was she called Billy and Jacob and invited them over for dinner. It was all too quiet

in the house so she plugged in her I-pod and listened to music. Joy lost herself in the rhythm and opened

her eyes to see an annoyed looking Jacob. Joy threw herself back and tumbled backward out of her chair.

"Jacob! Damn it all, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" she mumbled as she picked herself up off the

floor.

"I'm sorry." Jacob said trying hard not to laugh.

Bella came down stairs to see what the commotion was about. She looked from Jacob to Joy and back

again before she burst in to a fit of laughter herself.

"What's so funny?" Joy demanded.

"You should see your face!" she laughed as Jacob began to snicker.

Joy just sat back down nearly falling again making Jacob snort and Bella laugh even harder. Joy turned her

back to them and pouted.

"You guys are so meeeaaaan!" Joy pouted.

"We're sorry we swear." They apologized through laughs and snorts.

Bella and Jacob finally quit laughing and turn to each other.

"So here to stay finally?" Jacob asked.

"Yes for the moment." Bella replied.

"Sweet. You should come with your sister down to La Push sometime." Jacob offered.

"Sure that'd be fun." Bella said with a smile, "I hear my little sister is quite the tomboy."

The group including Billy and Charlie ate dinner and reminisced on past times and laughed. Soon it was

time for the Blacks to leave for home. Bella and Joy cleaned up the kitchen and headed to bed. They both

needed the energy for their first day at forks high…


End file.
